Devestation of the Country where the Sun rises
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: After the devestating Tsunami and Earthquake in Japan, America and other countries hurry to his aid.


Devastation of the Country where the Sun Rises  
Alright then, i hope you enjoy this short story :) No, it is not yaoi (as much as i would like to do that) i thought this was a very serious topic and should be treated as such so i kept it out of the romantic veiw and just in the friendly veiw :D But i do advise to be cautious due to some language, and some parts that may not be suitable for everyone so i will rate this T. Enjoy~

March 11th, 2011

America sat in his home that lovely day, reading through some old books. He had so many problems lately. Egypt had been having its internal wars as well as Libya. America was getting the other countries on his side with the Libya problem. America sighed running his fingers through his golden locks. He was getting tired of helping everyone out; he was too much of a push over. But he didn't mind it too much. He stood up and put the books back on the shelf it came from then pulled another one out. It was a manga book that Japan had given him one time. Suddenly America's cell phone went off.

"Yo Britain, what's up?" America said cheerfully. But England didn't seem too happy as he was breathing heavily into the phone. "Britain?" America repeated. "Turn your damn TV on and watch the news, you bloody idiot! And hurry!" Britain screamed at him. America hesitated then picked up his remote and switched over to a random news station. "What am i…?" America said but almost dropped the phone at the headline across the top of the screen. It read "JAPAN STRUCK WITH MASSIVE EARTHQUAKE." America hesitated. "Do you think he's ok?" America quickly asked England. "I don't know, America, but the earth quake was around 9.0 magnitudes…" England said sadly. America hung his head. "Damn it..." America said. He stood up and put his jacket on. "England we gotta help him."

America was preparing to go over to help Japan when suddenly he got another call from England with a status update on Japan. "America…" England said sadly. "Britain. What's wrong..?" America asked. England was silent. "A tsunami has just hit the northern side of Japan… I'm guessing that the strong earth quake caused it…that wave was a huge bugger too…" England said. America stared off in a random direction. "I'm still going. England, we need to help him NOW. Get Germany and Italy on the phone and tell them to head over there too. China may already know but I guess we will find out." America said hanging up immediately afterwards. "Mr. America we are ready to depart." Said one of America's subordinates. America nodded and quickly boarded the ship. "Alert the captain of the Tsunami and to approach with caution. We don't need any problems." America said. The man nodded and walked off.

Within a few hours or more, America was quickly approaching a port that wasn't destroyed on Japan's coast. It was the closest one to the disaster that had not been affected. Hurrying off the boat America quickly joined up with the few other countries, which included France, England, Germany, Italy, China, and himself. "Okay, first we need to find Japan. For the moment I have my own men out looking for survivors." America said seriously. Everyone was quiet. "What..?" America said. Germany rubbed his neck. "I couldn't come into contact with Japan. And no one has spoken with him since the earth quake." Germany said quietly. America looked down. "America, I'm guessing Japan was caught up in it aru..." China said. "I know... You guys, get your own men to do the same as mine, as for us, we can search the rubble for Japan. Just be careful everyone." America said, suddenly he started to feel one of the aftershocks. Everyone nervously looked around. "America…" France said. "Do you really think we should do this…?" France said quietly. America glared at him. "I'm sorry but if this happened to you do you think you'd want us questioning if we should help you or not? If this happened to your home, do you think you'd want everyone standing around thinking about ourselves first, or do you want us out there looking for you, and helping you?" America screamed at France. Italy patted America's back. "Spoken like a true hero Ve…" Italy said. America smiled at him. "Let's go guys..." America said.

Now, a few more hours have passed. Germany and Italy have had no luck from aerial searches. France and England have found some survivors around the north side of the incident, but no Japan. China had searched most of the beaches and streets but nothing. America angrily kicked a rock out of his way. Where was he damn it...

"America…it's getting late, we should search tomorrow…" England said. "France has already gone to bed, Germany, Italy, and China are on their way now…" England said, staring at the American currently scraping through a pile of rubble, only in his tank top and his pants rolled up. He was covered in dirt and grime from his long day's search. "I'm not giving up England. Not giving up…" America said. England kneeled down beside him. "America..." America looked up at him. His eyes were red. "Have you... been...crying?" England said. America looked away. "I'm worried, England." America said standing up. "If I was in his position, do you think I'd want you all to give up on me? For all we know Japan could be…" America said, chocking up at the end. England stared at him then smiled. "America, if it means so much to you, I'll stay out here with you and keep looking." He said. America wiped his eyes and turned around hugging England in a very tight embrace. England hugged him back, not caring that he smelled like trash and was covered in disgusting crap. America pulled away and walked off. England followed closely behind.

It seemed like forever but it was only about 2 hours later. America was laying on a slab of concrete that was popped out the ground. He had just walked through 3 foot deep mud and water. England was standing up in the mud quickly looking around. England was freaking out. "England…you've done enough, really you can go if you want..." America said. England roughly shook his head. "NO! I've put so much into this; I am not giving up until we FIND HIM!" England said climbing up onto the slab of concrete. America laid back down and gave his eyes a few minutes rest under the dark moonless night, the only light being the flashlight he had, and the burning flames in the distance…

v.v

Tired, wet, cold, dirty, and injured. A pile of rocks shifted around and suddenly an Asian man popped out of it. "Oh. My head... where am i?" He asked himself. He rubbed his head and then looked at his hand. Blood. He dragged himself out of the rocks. "It…it was the Tsunami wasn't it..." He asked himself. Japan sat up. His leg was broken, he had a gash on his head, his body was covered in cuts and bruises, he could barely see through the smoke that was in his eyes or the dark night. He laid back against the ground, in the cold water. He looked around. He clearly saw bodies, flames, smoke, and endless sky night now. He closed his eyes. "I'm…not going to make it…am i..?" Japan asked himself. He was beginning to pass out. But as he was, he suddenly heard voices... 2 maybe? But he couldn't find out who they were, because he finally passed out.

v.v

Italy looked out the window of the make shift cabin he and Germany made for the night. "I hope Japan is okay…" Italy said. Germany nodded. "He is a strong country, Italy." Germany said. Germany set his stuff on his cot then sat up. Italy hadn't answered him. "Italy?" He asked turning and looking at him. He was staring out the window. "What is it?" Germany asked. No answer. Germany was worried that he might be traumatized by all this. "Italy please, lie down and get some rest..." Germany asked gently pulling on his shoulders. Italy didn't budge. Finally giving up Germany looked out the window, and also froze. "Is that..." Germany said. Italy nodded slowly and began to cry.

It was America and England, with America carrying a very beaten up and bloody Japan on his back. America was yelling happily for the others, over the sounds of the night and water. Italy darted outside to see them, followed by the others. America almost passed out but he wouldn't allow himself to. China and Germany took Japan off of America's back and quickly rushed him into medical. France and Italy helped America and England as well.

The next day .o.

Japan woke up startled by the change of environment. He looked around. "America-san?" Japan asked, seeing the sleeping, dirty, bloody American by his bed. America insisted that he stay there and wait for Japan to wake up. Japan tapped America on the leg, forcing him awake. "JAPAN!" America yelled, drawing the attention of those outside the medical tent. "America….England… Italy…Germany…China…" Japan said bewildered. "Don't tell me you didn't think we weren't going to help!" Italy said as he burst in. Japan blinked. He thought for sure he was dead. "Thank you. Thank you all..." Japan said. Germany shook his head. "Thank America and England. They were the ones who wouldn't give up." Germany said. Japan looked at them. England pointed to America. "He did most of the work. He found you and carried you all the way here; he was even the one to launch out rescue." England said quietly. America looked away. "America-san…" Japan said, suddenly bursting into tears. America smiled. "I-it's nothing..." America said. Japan shook his head slightly wincing from the pain on his head. "It isn't nothing America- san. You saved me and didn't give up either. I'm truely grateful to you." Japan said wiping his face. America scratched his head. Japan smiled. "Please America-san, go take a shower." Japan said. France and England agreed with that. America shook his head and stood up. "Well since I AM a hero, I should look like one!" He said proudly, and then turned to leave the tent. Japan smiled then sat back. Germany sat beside him. "This isn't over yet you know... Judging by the damage I'd say 5 years is the minimum it would take to rebuild and recover." Germany said. Everyone agreed. Japan smiled. "I don't care how long it takes. I'm just glad to be alive…" Germany sighed. "Yes that's right, and you have America to thank for that." Germany said. Japan rested against the cot he was in. The others decided to let him rest for a while.

Outside, there were people running around, helping survivors, bringing in food and water, and all that good stuff. "Mr. America, here is the dishes you requested." Said America's subordinate. "Thanks dude, ill get this to Japan right now!" America said turning and heading for the medical tent Japan was in. Japan was awake when he came in, and he was crying. "Japan.." America said quietly setting the food on a side table.

Japan looked up at him. "America-san.." Japan said. America bent down beside him. "You okay? Do you need some pain medicine?" America asked concerned. Japan shook his head. "N-no no… I'm just a little…saddened…by all of this. I'm sorry I've brought you into this America-san… I guess I'm just too weak…" Japan said sadly. America grabbed his hand. "Hey, dude, it's cool. I'm not helping cause I have to, I'm helping cause I wanna." America said with a large grin. Japan stared at him. "And, no, your not weak, this was tough, a lot of lives lost, buildings destroyed, and lots of money is gone. It's just nature being it's bad ass self." America said with a chuckle. "Yes but…" Japan said. "Hey, no buts, it was mother nature, its not like the earth hates you or anything, it coulda happened to anyone." America reassured him, squeezing his hand lightly. Japan smiled. "Yes, your right America-san." Japan said suddenly reaching out and hugging the younger nation. America held him tightly. "I'm just glad things are gunna turn out ok." America said quietly. Japan nodded.

"Thank you America-san."


End file.
